


Deal with the Devil

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, F/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie is a dumb dumb stupid head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie shook his hand.





	Deal with the Devil

A warm glow covered the walls of the sewers, a haunting voice calling his name. Richie trudged through the disgusting water, alone. The tunnels echoed with every step Richie took, echoing menenically. The Losers club had broken up, everyone hated each other, RIchie couldn’t handle it. Thats what landed him here, his plan wasn’t the smartest, but he hoped it would work. Carnival music filled Richie’s ears, and he looked up to see the haunting face of Pennywise. He jumps back, heart beating a mile a minute.

“Hello, Richie.” The clown speaks, laughing after saying the raven haired boy’s name. Richie takes a deep breath.

“Look- I know you like kids, eating them. And I know you probably want to eat me- but i have a deal.” Richie stutters, his eyes wide as he looks at the clown’s painted face. “Look. My friends all hate each other, and you feed off fear, yeah? You can use me as a puppet of some sorts. It will bring them all together, hopefully, and you can eat them once they come to save me.” Richie hoped they would try and save him, but maybe not the whole Pennywise eats my friends part. The clown seems taken aback, he looks at Richie before starting to laugh. It's a terrifying sound and Richie slowly starts to step back. Before he can take off running, Pennywise sticks out his hand. 

“It's a deal, then.” He says, his laughter dying out. Richie shakes his hand.

It's been a week since the Losers club broke up, and Eddie is slowly starting to miss them. The one he misses the most, as much as he hates to admit it, is Richie. He hadn’t even seen him since then, at least he saw the others in the hallways or after school when they walked home, but he hadn’t even glanced at Richie for a whole week. He was getting nervous, but it was Richie, he was probably just skipping to smoke. Eddie had nagged Richie about that for years and years, but Richie had always said a cigarette made him feel better ‘even if I get lung cancer.’ He can almost hear Richie’s voice saying that to him as he thought about it, smoke flowing out of his mouth as he talked. Eddie laughed to himself as he walked home, the cold air nibbling at his ears. He only walked for a little while before his foot stepped on something, causing it to crunch slightly. Eddie looked down, that was a weirdly crunchy leaf. 

When he looked down he saw a crumpled up piece of paper, not a freshly fallen leaf. Curiosity got the best of him and he picked it up, eyebrows furrowed. Slowly, he uncrumples the piece of paper. He’s met with the familiar face of Richie, his friend, on a missing poster. Pennywise was messing with him, they never had defeated that thing, and it was taunting him. His eyes widened as he looks at the paper and realises, its stained with blood, red stains dried brown. Lines that went from Richie’s forehead to the corner of his lips, and a familiar red nose. Eddie slowly starts to shake, his hands tightening around the paper as it threatened to rip. His throat feels like it's closing up as he stares deep into Richie’s eyes in the photo. He stands there for a second before taking off running, his feet hitting the ground loudly. He’s heading to Bill’s house, it's not that far. Hopefully he’d answer the door.

He knocked on the door frantically, ringing the bell multiple times as well. Bill answered, an angry expression coulded as he looked at Eddie.

“What do you want, Eddie?” He asks, an eyebrow raised as he looked at the other boy. Eddie took a second to gather himself before starting to talk, quickly and frantically. 

“Bill, Richie’s in danger.” He says, showing Bill the paper, his hands shaking as he hands it over. “It’s got him Bill, we have to save him!” He raises his voice, eyes darting around the neighborhood suspiciously, It could be following him. Bill takes a moment to scan the paper before looking up at Eddie. He nods.

“Lets get everyone else.” He says, handing back the paper and darting back to his house to grab a jacket. They took off on their feet, Eddie had to run home to grab his bike so they could arrive faster. They went to everyone’s house, they weren’t happy to see Eddie and Bill until they explained the situation with Richie. Bev had stared at them wide-eyed, no sound coming out of her open mouth as she looked from Eddie to the now ripped and crumpled paper. 

They had to save Richie.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu  
comments appreciated :)


End file.
